


We'll Strive to Please You Every Day [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Anna’s duties, as manager of Theatre Sans Argent, is occasionally getting Geoffrey to do things he does not want to do. This is why they have a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Strive to Please You Every Day [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Strive to Please You Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100764) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Lightning podfic -- un-beta'ed. Happy Ladies' Day!

[Link to download/stream podfic here.](https://app.box.com/s/bfxya7nevt0gpx9fz8y2igy3uxceun16)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/well-strive-to-please-you-every-day). 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
